


Sleeping Beauty

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reader Insert, Sleeping Beauty Elements, freaking witches, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt with Sam and Dean, you are hit with a curse that turns you into Sleeping Beauty. But there is one catch, if it isn't reversed in three days, you will die. And Sam won't know how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Witches? Why does it have to be witches?" Dean muttered, earning a chuckle from you. He glared through the rear view mirror at you, annoyed at the teasing you were giving him. "Seriously, just wait until they throw some sort of spell your way. You won't be laughing then."

"Dean." His brother Sam warned him from the passenger seat. "Calm down. It's just one or two witches. If you want you can stay behind, let Y/N and I handle this."

"No way. I'm not going to chicken out. Besides, when have witches ever been easy?" Dean argued as he pulled in front of the shopping center. Dusk was settling, and most neon lights above the stores were beginning to flicker on, and you searched for the one you needed.

"There it is. The last one on the left." You said, pointing to the WeCare home health and herbs store.

Dean snorted once he noticed the name. "WeCare? Yeah right. They care so much, that's why they're killing off innocent women."

Ignoring Dean's comment, you and Sam climbed out of the car, gathering your items needed to kill the evil women. "Here's the deal, we go in and get this over with as soon as possible. Less of a chance of any of us being spelled." Sam said, before looking over at you. "Are you sure you're okay with this? They have been targeting women your age?"

You nodded. "I'm fine, just ready to rid the world of a little evil." 

Sam smiled at you, and you felt your insides turn to mush. Sam was everything to you, not that you had made him aware of that fact yet. You were too awkward, too nervous to let him know how you felt.

The three of you made your way to the front of the shop, noticing that there were still three women inside. You went first, the bell over the door twinkling as you pushed the door wide open. The small shop was full of different smells, each one competing with the other, driving your senses wild. There were different vials of oils, and books lining the shelves, along with smelly soap, and other items you didn't want to get too close to.

The oldest woman, a woman in her fifties stood up, looking at your curiously. "Can I help you Miss?" She asked, her words slurred by a southern drawl. She had short brown hair, highlighted by gray, a pair of metal rimmed glasses perched on her nose, a perpetual frown on her face.

Stepping inside, you made room for Sam and Dean. The three women noticed them and you could see them gulp, either in fear or admiration, you weren't sure. "Yeah, are you the three who run this store?" You asked, your question confirmed when they stood up and gathered in a half circle, their eyes darkening with anger at being found out.

"Why yes, and you must be hunters." She answered.  "It's a pity really. We could have used someone like you." She said, looking straight at you.

Sam stepped forward, trying to block you from the witches view. "What do you mean?" He growled.

The leader of the group just shrugged. "Well  
, she sure is pretty. And we like taking pretty young things like her, draining their essence for our own personal gain."

So that's why those young women had been taken, you thought to yourself. They had all been young, and pretty, but when the witches were done with them they were withered and drive up.

Sam raised his knife, heading straight into the group, Dean following right behind. You stayed still, wanting to see where you would best be used. One of the underlings stepped forward, blocking Sam's path, while the other went for Dean. They kept the two brothers busy while the leader glided over to you. Raising your knife into the air, you readied your attack, but she just chuckled at you.

"Dear, I'm too strong. That won't work against me." She told you, before pulling a packet of herbs from her pocket. You glanced around her, noticing Sam and Dean had taken care of the other two witches easily, and were heading back your way.

You tried backing up, but she followed, whispering a chant in Latin, quietly enough that Sam and Dean didn't hear. As soon as they reached her, she finished the chant, blowing the herbs straight into your face. You smelled lavender and thyme, along with other herbs you couldn't name. You blinked away the sudden onslaught, just as Sam grasped her arms, holding her captive.

"What did you just do to her?" He asked, but she just laughed, an evil laugh that brought chills to your body.

"Oh nothing that you can help with." She said, before muttering another chant and vanishing from his arms.

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, rushing to your side. "Are you okay?"

You felt fine, just maybe a little tired. "Sam, I'm okay. Maybe it was just a..." You started to say before feeling your eyes close on their own accord and your body started to slowly fall to the floor.

"Y/N!" He yelled, catching your limp body in his strong arms. "Damn it Dean, I knew that witch did something to her!"

"Get her to the Impala, I'll look around here for a spell book or something! I freaking hate witches." You heard Dean muttering as he moved to the back of the store.

You were fully aware of everything, but you couldn't make your body follow any of your commands. It hung limp in Sam's arms as he pushed open the door with his shoulder, tilting you so your head wouldn't hit the door frame. 

"Y/N, I don't know if you can hear me, but don't worry. We will do everything we can to get you back to normal. You just fight to stay here, please!" He whispered in your ear as he carried you down the sidewalk. You could feel every step, every movement Sam made, but it was as if you were a prisoner in your own body. You wished you could reach up, and run a reassuring hand over Sam's cheek, but you couldn't.

You felt him open the back door, and gently slide you inside. "Y/N, I'm going back to help Dean." He told you, before groaning. "Hell, this feels weird. I don't even know if you can hear me, maybe I'm just talking to myself." 

He shut the door, and you were left alone, with only your thoughts for company. You thought back to what you knew about the case, how each woman had supposedly been fine, before falling into some sort of Coma. No doctor could explain it, but their body slowly stopped working, until only a shell of themselves remained, and they died.

You wanted to cry, to hit something, frustrated that this was probably going to happen to you, and because the witch got away, there was nothing you could do about it. You couldn't even tell Sam or Dean goodbye. Sam. You cussed yourself for being such a wimp, because if this went the way you thought it was going to, he would never know your feelings for him.

You weren't sure how much time had passed before Sam and Dean returned to the Impala, and you felt a gentle hand touch your neck to make sure you were still alive. "She's alive Dean, but she feels so cold. Do you think the witch did the same thing to her as they did to those girls?"

The Impala roared to life before Dean answered. "It sure is starting out the same. And if it is, we only have about three days before we lose her."

When Sam spoke again, you could hear the emotion clouding his words. "Dean, I can't lose her, not now. She doesn't know." He started, then stopped. I didn't know what? You asked yourself.

 "We found her spell book. Now let's get Y/N back to the bunker, and maybe Cas can help us out. Don't give up on her yet." Dean comforted his brother, while you laid there, lifelessly in the back seat, unable to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The road trip was long and boring. Usually you stared out the windows, or leaned forward to tease Sam and Dean. If it was a particularly long road trip, you would curl up on the back seat, taking a long cat nap.

But now you could do none of those things. You laid as Sam placed you, unable to scratch the itch on your nose, or move your foot that had fallen asleep. It was unbearable, and you had a feeling you might go crazy before you died.

However, you had noticed subtle changes in your body, your skin felt as if it was drying out from the inside, your mouth was full of cotton, your lips chapped. With being like this for only hours, you wondered what sort of torture was in store for you the next couple of days.

Sam and Dean had stayed silent on the ride home, and you could only imagine what they were doing. Finally, you felt the road underneath the Impala shift, from pavement, to gravel, and you knew they were pulling up to the bunker. Bright lights flooded through the windows, bathing your eyelids in a soft yellow. The engine came to a stop, and the subtle vibration you felt through the seat vanished. 

"Dean, I've got her. Why don't you pray to Cas, see if he can come down and help us out?" You heard Sam say, before the squeak of heavy metal doors indicated that they were sliding out of the Impala. One set of footsteps pounded away, while you heard the door by your feet open.

"Y/N?" Sam's voice asked, a hint of hopefulness to it. When you didn't answer, he sighed, before gently pulling on your legs, pulling you to him. "Damn it, your fading from us already." He muttered, and you wondered what you looked like, if it looked as bad as it already felt. "Don't worry Y/N, Dean and I will figure something out. We always do."

You felt his arms gently slide under your knees and shoulders before lifting you up off the seat. Your head rolled to the side, bumping into his chest. You felt him move, and realized he must be carrying you down the hall. He paused for a moment, and you could almost feel the indecision permeating from him.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable locking you away in your room." He said out loud. "I want you where we can keep an eye on you." With that last statement, he moved on, climbing a couple of stairs, taking you into the library. Taking a couple more steps, you felt yourself being lowered, before you felt soft cushions below you.

Sam must have placed you on the couch that was hidden beside bookshelves in the library. It was your favorite place to lay and relax, and at least this way you would be able to hear what was going on.

Throwing a blanket over your lap, you felt the whisper of Sam's hand as he brushed a lock of hair away from your face. "Don't give up Y/N." He whispered, before walking away, to meet Dean, whose footsteps just sounded in the room.

"Well?" Sam asked, as you heard the slide of chairs being moved.

"I prayed, now we wait. He should come quickly, he always had a soft spot for Y/N." You heard Dean say before popping the top of a beer.

They turned silent, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of pages being rustled, and the keyboard being tapped. When you thought you could die from boredom, you heard a rustling of wings, and you knew your favorite angel had arrived.

"Cas! Finally!" Dean exclaimed.

"I came as fast as I could. What is it? You said something was a matter with Y/N?" Cas asked, in his gravelly voice.

Three sets of foot steps made their way to you, before you could feel their gaze on you. "We were hunting some witches today, and they placed a curse on her. It's the same one they used on the other women." Sam told him.

"And what happened to those other women?" Cas said from above your head.

"They withered away and died." Dean answered.

You heard a little bit of shuffling, before Cas spoke up again. "I can sense subtle changes in her already. She has started to waste away. How long did the other women live?"

This time Sam spoke up. "Three days. Which means we only have about 2 days left." 

"May I?" Cas asked, and you weren't sure what happened, because no one spoke. But then you felt two fingers being placed upon your forehead, and a bright light filled your head. Wishing you could cross your fingers, you waited, hoping he would be able to fix whatever that witch had done to you. 

Soon the light faded, and his fingers moved away. Concentrating hard, you attempted to open your eyes, ready to cry when they wouldn't follow your command.

"I'm sorry, it's something not even my powers can fix. They must have been using a very powerful curse." Cas apologized, and you heard the brothers cussing under their breath.

"Now what?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Do you have anything of the witch's? Maybe their is a reversal spell in there?" Cas answered, and you heard them move back to the table.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but you listened as footsteps came and went, bottles were open and trashed, books were plucked and then tossed on the table. The men stayed busy, always talking about a book, a website, anything that might be of assistance. Some time ago, Cas had vanished, promising to ask around and see if anyone knew a way to help you. It was a long shot, but it was all they had.

As you listened to them cuss and argue, you became weaker and weaker, your limbs slowly losing feeling, your lips dried and cracked, your clothes hanging off of your body, and your skin turning parchment thin.

"Dean it's been two days! We only have one more to figure this out!! Look at her! She's already faded so much." Sam exclaimed, slamming a book against the table. 

"Keep looking. We will figure this out." Dean comforted his brother.

You heard a chair slide back, before Sam spoke again. "And if we don't? I can't lose her Dean. I've been such an idiot, keeping my feelings to myself. I love her, and it's killing me watching her waste away to nothing!" 

Sam loved you? At least that's what you thought you heard, you were so exhausted if felt like you were living in a dense fog. If it was true, then you could die somewhat happy, knowing that the man you loved, loved you back. You just wished that you had had the chance to tell him about your feelings.

Just then, you heard a big ruckus, the sounds of a struggle coming from the front of the room. "Sam, Dean, is this the witch?" Cas asked.

"Yes, that's the Bitch." Dean answered, and you listened intently, hoping that Cas had found the cure.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" The familiar voice drawled out.

"Save her." Sam demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" She answered. "She's almost ready for plucking."

You heard shuffling, and you grew frustrated, not knowing what was going on.

"This knife can kill you." Cas threatened. "Now tell us, how do we save our friend?"

She laughed then, a truly evil sound. "You can't. It's too late. There is only one thing that could possibly save her, but it doesn't exist."

"Damn it." Dean cussed, the same time that Sam asked, "What is it?"

"Why it's a soul mate's kiss. But since those no longer exist, it's the perfect curse to use." She replied, her voice full of confidence even though she was a prisoner.

"What is the curse for?" Cas asked her, and he must have prodded her with the knife because she let out a little squeal.

"It's to keep us young and beautiful. You wouldn't imagine it, but I'm over two hundred years old." She answered, smugness tainting her words.

"Not anymore you aren't." Cas answered, and she let out a horrible scream, before you heard something drop to the floor. Cas must have killed her.

"Now what?" Both Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"What she said was false." Cas started. "Soul mates are a legend, that is true, but they do exist. Now we need to find hers, and quickly."

A soul mate? You hadn't ever considered that there might be another person out there that you would be so attached to, that was the second half of your soul. You loved Sam, but a soul mate? You had never deemed it possible.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sam asked, and you could have sworn he sounded sad.

"I can search her heart." Cas said, before you heard him striding towards you. You felt a hand being placed over your chest, before you felt a pressure building deep in your chest. It didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable, and was over before you knew it.

"Well?" Sam asked. "Did you find out who?"

You listened intently, wondering who this stranger could be. Was he a hunter, or a business man? Had you met him before, or was he lifetimes away? 

"Yes Sam I did." Cas said, but didn't continue.

"Come on Cas, don't leave us hanging?" Dean argued, but just then you felt a tremor run through your body, before it felt like a hand grasped your heart. Your entire body lifted off the couch as it convulsed.

"Y/N!" Sam exclaimed, rushing over, placing a hand on your shoulder, trying to keep you from toppling off the couch. "Cas, come on man, we don't have much time. She's going into shock!"

"Sam, kiss her." Cas said calmly, too calm for the situation.

"What?" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Sam it's you. You're her soul mate. Only you can save her. Now kiss her." Cas commanded.

Sam didn't need to be told again, and soon you felt his warm and plump lips connecting with your cold and chapped ones. As his lips pressed gingerly against yours, you felt yourself start to come alive again. Your fingers twitched, and you wiggled your eye lids.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam sat up, removing his lips from yours, just in time to see you struggle to open your eyes.

It took some work, but finally you were able to pry your eyelids open, and the first thing you saw was Sam's hazel eyes staring down at you.

"Hi Sam." You croaked, your throat still dry and hoarse.

He helped you sit up, your body still weak. Dean ran off, going to get a glass of water, and Cas pressed his fingers to your head, erasing the lingering effects of the curse before vanishing, leaving you and Sam alone.

"So." Sam stuttered, "How are you feeling?"

"So much better. It was horrible. I never want to live out a fairy tale again." You answered.

"So, were you asleep, or could you hear? What was it like?" He asked you.

Taking his hand in yours, you told him about it all, how you had been able to hear everything.

"You heard everything?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, and I just want to let you know that I feel the same. I've had feelings for you for a long time." You told him, grateful to finally get it off your chest.

"Well I hope so. Since we are supposed to be soul mates." He teased, before capturing your lips with his again. You felt a touch of sympathy for the witch who Cas had removed when he had vanished. Without her, you and Sam might have never gotten up the courage, and you would have never found out that you two were meant to be together.


End file.
